In data centers, the concentration of Information Technology (“IT”) devices (e.g. virtual instantiated in combination with physical computing hardware and software in combination with physical devices such as: compute nodes, networking nodes, storage nodes, power nodes, and/or cooling nodes) may create a data center environment with significant overhead in tracking, configuring, clustering and managing IT device state(s). Some of the various techniques to work in such a cluttered environment may require a combination of device search tools, multiple IT device concentrator hardware units, management tools and/or many more additional supporting tools.
Additionally, various IT devices, such as IT devices by various vendors, may have different communication interfaces, network protocols, user interfaces and APIs, which may increase the difficulty of communicating with IT device(s).
When information about the IT device(s) is known, action(s) may be required over the IT device(s) distributed on a cluster of IT devices in order to enforce compliance and/or security needs on the data center.